


Если ему нравится

by Lindwurm



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джереми осознает, что Ополчение — настоящая заноза в... руке.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/595301">If He Likes It</a> автор <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides">Corycides</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ему нравится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If He Likes It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595301) by [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides). 



> для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014 на diary.ru

— Ух ты, — сказал Джереми, глядя на металлический стержень на столе Басса. Все остальные тоже явно были не в восторге, но, как всегда, Джереми первый высказал это вслух. — Клеймо? Чудесная идея, очень здравая и ничуть не пугающая.  
Басс показал ему средний палец.  
— Мы хотели как следует объединить Ополчение. Вот что нам поможет.  
— Это клеймо! Как у ковбоев и серийных убийц. Ковбои хоть людей не клеймят!  
— Ранчеро, — поправил его Майлз, прислоняясь к стене и скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Что?  
— Ранчеро, а не ковбои, Джереми.  
Джереми отмахнулся.  
— Мне плевать. Это все равно плохая идея.  
— Хм, — Майлз дернул уголком рта. — Она может сработать. Общая боль объединяет, и можно будет на глаз отличить наших ополченцев...  
— Униформа, - Джереми дернул себя за воротник. — Именно для этого я и таскаю эту оду однообразию!  
— ...даже когда они без униформы, — гладко закончил Майлз. — Что-то... на всю жизнь, как и служба в Ополчении.  
Боковым зрением Джереми заметил, что Кип постукивает пальцем по губам. Он всегда так делал перед тем, как уступить и согласиться. И если эти трое одобрят идею, значит, так оно и будет. Тиксон всегда присоединялся к большинству, потому что по-настоящему его занимала только его кузня.  
— Ну, прекрасно, — проворчал Джереми, закатив глаза. — Тогда знаешь что? У меня возникла идея насчет музыкальной темы нашей новой Республики.  
— Мне казалось, это называется "гимн", — пробормотал Майлз.  
Джереми не обратил на него внимания.  
— Этот мотивчик я бы назвал "Если Монро что-то нравится, он поставит на этом М". У Бейонсе ведь не осталось юристов по авторским правам, а?  
Он думал, что Монро разозлится, но тот только усмехнулся:  
— Здорово, что ты оценил, Джереми. Может, станешь первым, подашь пример остальным?  
— А может, пойдешь к черту? — огрызнулся Джереми.  
Это и был первый раз, когда его понизили в звании.


End file.
